Patch Notes
The contains all the patch notes from the Alpha to the full release of Dungeon of the Endless DOTE Version Releases 0.1.5 Alpha - Current version 0.1.4 Alpha 0.1.3 Alpha '0.1.1 Alpha' '0.1.0 Alpha' 0.1.5 Patch Notes QUICK PATCH Fixing a report issue in 0.1.4 Alpha *Fixed several performance issues *Fixed the unbreakable Crystal bug: players could still continue their game despite the Dust count brought down to 0 0.1.4 Patch Notes Hero active and passive skills *Each hero gets up to 2 active and 2 passive skills (+ repairing and operating skills) when s/he levels up (predefined for each). Later on as new levels unlock, new skills will be available. *You can trigger an active skill with the icons below the hero portraits or use ‘E’, ‘R’, ‘T’ keys *The number displayed on the icon is the number of doors you have to open before using it again *More information about the skills principle and objectives here: http://forums.amplitude-studios.com/content.php?374 *This is a first version of the skill system, the effects need to be tweaked and we started with relatively “simple” skills (stats modifiers) but we are planning on adding more complex ones. Changes on game variables and difficulty *Added a global variable that dynamically measures the difficulty of a level and modifies the events to balance it and slightly reduces inequalities between games Community *Capped the hero’s max level to 6 and modified the skills distribution Community *Slightly increased the recruitment cost *Slightly decreased Opbot’s wit and wit items effect Community *Added a 4th level in the dungeon Community *Increased power of mobs to slightly reduce their number Community *Reduced Dust loot and number of module slots in the 3rd and 4th levels *Slightly increased mobs speed *Reduced the delay of the first waves during the Crystal phase Community *Removed module targeting mobs during the Crystal phase waves in the last levels *Tweaked item loot table *Slightly improved the level design diversity Improved GUI and Controls *Added new shortcuts: inventory = I, hero panel = U, close last opened panel = ESC Community *Improved Heroes HUD (still WIP) *Added right click on the hero portrait to open hero panel Community *Added the display of the DPS value in the hero stats panel Community *Prevented manual heal during auto heal phase Community *Added a “select all” shortcut on the key placed before the numbers in the top left corner, first step for multi-selection Community *Added a simple loading progress screen *Added some tooltips Community *Added a targeting priority to the Crystal focusing mob Community Remark: until we develop a dedicated interface, you can modify, at your own risk, the shortcuts in Registry.xml (Documents > Dungeon of the Endless > Users > Username). Use this list: http://docs.unity3d.com/Documentatio...e/KeyCode.html to add / remove keys (you can write several keycodes with spaces between them). If you want to retrieve the default values, remove the file and launch the game. Improved performance and fixed bugs *Fixed operating module bonus depending on equipped items Community *Fixed some UI bugs (refreshed module cost, animations during pause, etc.) *Improved dungeon generator on low end computers *Improved performance in the last levels 0.1.3 Patch Notes *Minimised the Crystalz removal exploit by: **Increasing the difficulty and reducing the delay between waves after each wave, without resetting them if the Crystal is plugged. This means that you can do that but you complicate the exit **Reducing by 4 the Dust loot during the Crystal phase *Reduced efficiency of the winning strategy: “build a maximum of resource production modules” by increasing the cost of major modules proportionally to the current number of major modules in the level *Slightly increased the difficulty of end level and level 3 *Slightly increased the cost of some minor modules *Slightly increased the attack power of bomber module *Fixed projectiles trajectory in case of low frame-rate 0.1.1 Patch Notes *Fixed the crystal texture *Fixed Sara’s animations *Fixed a bug making it impossible to launch the game from the main menu if the Steam username contains special characters *Changed the codec used for Amplitude’s logo movie *Fixed game stats: kill count, doors opened, level/total time *Changed score computation: 10 points per opened door + 1 point per killed mob 0.1.0 Patch notes Playable content*Form a team of heroes, equip them, and train them - 7 heroes are available *Build defences in your dungeon - Ten modules (attack, defence, production) are available at the moment *Random generation - Each dungeon is different and you have to manage your environment to survive *46 items available *7 monsters with different behaviours *Carry your crystal to the exit *Save & Quit system Missing content (Beta and release)*Active and passive skills for your heroes *Technology Tree that will allow you to upgrade your modules with science *Meta progression and different game starts (heroes, ship, modules, skills etc.) *30 heroes include the sevens of the Alpha *New monsters *New environments (Endless laboratory, different biomes etc.) *New modules *New items *Develop background and stories of each heroes *Tactical view *And much more to come!